


Raindrop

by KUG



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Made-up clone culture, Obi-Wan's bigass sleeves, Singing, Tea, not crack, yeah that's right they get their own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUG/pseuds/KUG
Summary: "Moments like these were rare in the war—mornings often lost to battle and space flight and the shuffle of deployment—so a rainy dawn spent sipping tea with comrade in arms was to be treasured."Obi-Wan brings tea, and Cody shares a song
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from @anundine on Tumblr about Clone music

“One little raindrop, lonely as can be….”

Cody found himself murmuring the words under his breath in singsong as he checked over the most recent supply invoice, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile as he realized what he was doing. It had been so long since he’d heard that little tune. It made him feel almost nostalgic for the sterile grays and whites of Kamino, and he hummed the next verse wordlessly, his voice blending into the drumming of the rain pouring down outside.

A soft pulse of presence in the back of his mind alerted him to General Kenobi’s approach, and he turned to see the man walking into the small shuttle bay. He was all but dead silent as he walked, the soft ripple of his long outer robe making his movements appear ghost-like as he moved serenely across the space, hands tucked away in his voluminous sleeves. Since scaring the living daylights out of several troopers, Kenobi had made an effort to a make some noise or otherwise alert the men to his presence. Cody had also heard him mention to Ahsoka a few weeks ago that he sometimes used the Force to push his presence out in a radius around him in a way that even non Force-sensitives could feel. Cody appreciated it; he liked to know where his general was.

As Kenobi drew level with Cody he nodded slightly, a tiny, natural smile briefly curling his lips. “Good morning, Cody,” he said quietly.

No _commander_ ; it was this way then. “Kenobi,” Cody replied.

The Jedi general smiled again, a twinkle of quiet amusement in his eyes—dropping the “sir” or “general” was as informal as Cody would ever get, and that was fine.

“Tea?” Obi-Wan queried, a hand emerging from the depths of his sleeve to reveal a plain thermajug from the mess hall.

“If it’s Tarine blend,” Cody said.

With only a hint of a teasing flourish, Obi-Wan popped the lid of the thermajug off and handed it to Cody. It doubled as a cup, and Cody held it steady as his general poured the steaming beverage into it. The aroma was, of course, that of fragrant Tarine tea, because Obi-Wan knew his commander fairly well by now. Cody didn’t ask what Obi-Wan would drink from, he already knew that a moment later another cup would appear like magic out of that wide and secretive sleeve.

They stood in companionable silence for a while, watching the rain and sipping their tea. Obi-Wan stared out into the downpour through the open doors of the shuttle bay, his blue eyes as unreadable as ever, and held his cup of tea just in front of his chin so that the steam wafted up into his nose. Cody idly scanned through his invoice, scrolling down the report with one thumb as he sipped the warm Tarine blend. Moments like these were rare in the war—mornings often lost to battle and space flight and the shuffle of deployment—so a rainy dawn spent sipping tea with comrade in arms was to be treasured.

Cody didn’t realize he had started humming again until Obi-Wan shifted his gaze towards him curiously.

“That’s not a tune I know,” Obi-Wan said, voice still comfortably quiet.

Blinking, Cody looked at him. “Oh, it’s just a little song from my cadet days. A youngling’s song really.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Youngling songs stick in our memories so easily. I still remember some of the silly ones from my time in the crèche at the Temple.”

With a short chuckle, Cody nodded. “They’re _always_ silly.” He looked out at the rain and allowed a faint, fond smile. “We had a lot of them about the rain, it was almost always raining on Kamino.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, but Cody got a sense of warm curiosity coming from him.

“This one is about a raindrop,” Cody said, and then quietly launched into the song. “ _One little raindrop, lonely as can be_ …”

It was a simple song, short and without much repetition, about the lonely raindrop feeling sad to be on its own, sad that it wouldn’t make a difference in the wide deep ocean. Then the rest of the rain fell, and the lonely raindrop was surrounded by thousands of other raindrops just like itself and didn’t feel so lonely anymore.

By the end Obi-Wan was smiling again. “That’s a pleasant one,” he said.

Clearing his throat, a little embarrassed, Cody shrugged one shoulder. “It’s a popular song that the younger cadets use to get excited for group exercises. It sounds a lot different with dozens of boys all yelling and barely in tune.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “I can imagine.” He quieted, thinking for a moment. “But I feel like I’ve heard it before…. I assume that older troops still sing it sometimes?”

Cody felt a twinge of something like protectiveness, like he shouldn’t share some private information, but Obi-Wan was one of the only outsiders he’d consider sharing something like this, something so intimate, with.

“Sometimes,” he said slowly. “The song also doubles as a lullaby.” He thought back to the isolating dark rows of tube-like beds, the echo of lonely song drifting in the night.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said softly, “I see.”

He stared out into the rain and Cody knew that he was remembering dimly lit, dusty medical tents and quiet hallways aboard star-bound cruisers. With a song so widespread among the clone troopers it wasn’t a surprise that he’d heard it somewhere before, but until now he’d only heard it from troopers in their weakest, most vulnerable moments, and only briefly from a distance at that.

After letting the contemplative silence stretch for a while longer, Obi-Wan swirled the last few sips of tea around in his cup and stared down into it. “I appreciate you sharing that song with me, Cody,” he murmured.

Cody nodded in reply, but said nothing.

With a tiny shake of his head, as if banishing solemn thoughts, Obi-Wan drank the last of his tea and then held out his hand to take Cody’s empty cup. “Remind me to teach you some old Jedi initiate songs sometime,” he said lightly, smiling again.

Smiling back, Cody said, “I look forward to it.”

Tucking his hands into his sleeves, Obi-Wan turned to leave the shuttle bay, the whisper soft swish of his robes fading as he drew away from Cody. Before his presence had quite left, he stopped.

“Ah, I’d very nearly forgotten,” he said, turning, and Cody turned to face him, chin lifting in anticipation of new orders. “There’s Seperatist activity in the northern quadrants, we’re going to assemble a recon team to check the area out, due to leave in about three hours.”

“Sir,” Cody said, with a brisk nod, “I’ll start prepping the men.”

“Thank you Cody. I’ll see you in the comm center shortly.”

“Yes sir.”

Kenobi gave Cody one last quick smile and a nod before he disappeared into the hall beyond the door. Almost absently, Cody signed off on the invoice and tucked the datapad under his arm, heading to the door and then down the hall to the barracks. As the drumming of the rain faded behind him, Cody started humming again, brisk and upbeat.

_One little raindrop, lonely as can be…._

**Author's Note:**

> The post that inspired this: https://anundine.tumblr.com/post/142934882593/i-am-stuck-by-a-sudden-insatiable-need-to-know
> 
> I wrote and edited most of this in a single day as usual and I'm both oddly proud and also afraid of what it'll look like when I check back later with all my braincells actually on board  
> After reading the Tumblr post about clone music, the first line of the raindrop song popped into my head out of nowhere and I had to write something for it. If I didn't write it with Cody and Obi-Wan, it would have been Rex and Anakin, but I'm more comfortable writing for Obi-Wan so yah. I also can't rhyme for crap so that's why there's not an entire song like I would have preferred
> 
> And yes I absolutely went to go figure out what a thermos is called in Star Wars land because they have bullcrap fake words for everything. Thermajug....


End file.
